Sylpheel's Dark Side
by Black Sheep
Summary: Sylpheel died and Lina and the gang ask for Xellos to help... I suck at summaries!


A/N: Yeah, this is another one of our old fics… 

**Sylpheel's Dark Side**

by: Kayla & Shayla

****

**Chapter 1**

****

" Sylpheel!! NO!!" cried Gourry as he caught the priestess limp body, a bloody hole on her chest.

"Gou...Gourry-sa" Sylpheel coughed twice before her body collapsed lifeless in Gourry's arms. 

Lina ran to them calling the priestess' name. Xellos saw Zelgadis try to Ra-Tilt the Mazoku who had attacked them but it had already disappeared. Zel ran to join the others. Gourry had laid Sylpheel's body on the ground so that Lina could try a healing spell.

"It's too late." Zelgadis voice could almost not be heard.

Xellos saw them cry, Lina screamed for someone to help the priestess while Gourry had gone into some sort of shock. Zelgadis closed with his hand the priestess' eyes. Xellos walked towards them and picked up the lifeless body from the ground ignoring the others.

"Xellos!! What are you doing?!" Screamed a very suspicious Lina tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sore wa himitsu des."

"XELLOS!!"

Xellos considered the mental condition Lina was in and decided it was not a good moment to mock her, them again, he couldn't tell her what he was going to do.

"You asked for help, I'm going to help her." and with those words the trickster disappeared, the dead body in his arms.

**Chapter 2**

"Xellas-sama?" Xellos walked through the dark palace that was his home when he was not traveling, the lifeless body still in his arms.

"I'm here Xell-kun." Said a clear voice from a room on his right.

He walked into the room and saw his mistress partly sitting, partly lying on a couch, a cigarette in one hand, and a glass of wine in the other. She looked up at her servant.

"Oh! You brought me dinner!" She jumped from the couch and in a graceful movement was on the floor changed into her beastform.

"Not exactly, she's a friend of Lina-chan, and I want your permission to resurrect her."

"Aw..., well if you want to, but she'll be your servant, meaning she'll be your responsibility..."

Xellos took a deep breath, he hadn't thought she would consent.

"...and, you'll have to paint my nails!" She extended a furry paw with long wolf fangs.

Xellos sweatdroped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Where am I? What happened?_ she looked around her, searching for something familiar, but there was only darkness. She felt so cold. She tried to put her arms around herself, but for some her unknown reason she couldn't feel her body.

You're dead. she heard a familiar voice inside her mind.

_Dead?_ She repeated confused.

Yes. replied the voice in her mind.

_Who are you?_ Her voice showing fear and unsteadiness.

Aw, Sylph-chan! Now I'm hurt! Already forgotten about me?

_Xellos!?_

Ah! So you haven't forgotten me after all we've been through?. She heard his amused voice. Tell me Sylph-chan, do you want to come back?

_Back?_

You were killed trying to save your boyfriends life, remember?

If the priestess would have a body she surely would have blushed all sort of different red shades.

I can bring you back.

_As a Mazoku?_ She asked somehow suspicious.

Yes.

_........._

You could go back to your friends and Gourr-

_What do I have to do?_ She interrupted him before he could even finish his sentence.

Xellos sweatdroped and started to wonder if this was really such a good idea...

Wake up.

****

****

**Chapter 3**

Sylpheel opened her eyes and saw Xellos' extended hand. She reached for it.

"You're mine now." He said opening his amethyst eyes.

Sylpheel looked at herself, her cloths were the same she had worn before and there was no mark in the place she had been wounded. Her cape though had been exchanged for one that looked exactly like Xellos'.

"Your eyes look nice." He said still holding her hand. 

With his free hand he reached to his side and handed her a mirror. She looked at her reflection, the only thing that was different were her eyes, they had turned an amethyst shade and were now slit-pupil.

" Sylph-chan, how do you feel?" He asked squeezing her hand to get her attention.

How did she feel? ... she felt alive, all her senses were expanded, she saw well, although the room was dark, she could hear animals outside. She could smell Xellos next to her and was aware of his warm hand holding her own.

"I feel fine." She said and suddenly she knew Xellos was pleased with her answer, she could feel his emotions.

With this, she acknowledged that she had become one of them, and also that she was forever bounded to Xellos. And yet she didn't mind or regret it one bit, she felt so... free.

"Where are we?" She asked pretty sure this was not the place she had been when she lost consciousness.

"Wolf-Pack Island, your new home. Come now, you have to meet Xellas-sama."

Xellos led her outside by the hand. They found Xellas where Xellos had left her some minutes ago, lying back on her couch.

"Xellas-sama. This is Sylpheel Neels Raada." Xellos bowed and Sylpheel imitated him." Xellas is my master as I am yours, therefore you also own her respect." He said.

"She's nice Xellos. You made a good choice, now about my nails..."

"A minute my mistress, Sylph-chan needs some rest, I'll put her in my quarters." Xellos and Sylpheel disappeared.

**Chapter 4**

Sylpheel found herself in a room dimly lighted. There was a big bed to one side, some shelves with books, jewels and items she had never seen before on the other side.

"So, this is where you keep disappearing to." commented Sylpheel sitting on the bed. Somehow she was starting to fell sleepy. As she leaned back, Xellos covered her with a blanket.

"We'll talk later Sylph-chan." Said the trickster as he disappeared, but Sylpheel was already asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylpheel woke up to the sound of someone moving near her. For a moment she was disoriented, the smell of Xellos all around her, then she opened her eyes and remembers she had been resting in his bed. The person who had woken her was her new master, he was trying to open a cupboard with his feet while he held both his hands in front of himself. Sylpheel saw that they were covered with red liquid. _Blood?_ Sylpheel stood up and walked towards him. _Not blood, nail varnish....._She opened the cupboard for him and took out a acetone bottle.

"Thank you Sylph-chan." Xellos said as she started to remove the substance of his fingers.

"One thing for sure, Xellas-sama is never going to ask you to paint her nails again..." commented Sylpheel.

"But her nails turned out very nicely. Well, as nicely as red claws look on a wolf. This mess was done by Xellas-sama trying to paint MY nails while in her beastform."

"Beastform?" asked Sylpheel.

"My mistress... well, I should better say our mistress since you're mine now, can transform herself into a great wolf, that's why she's sometimes referred to as the Great Beast."

There was silence.

"We should get back to the other, 2 hours have past since we left." Said Xellos breaking the silence.

"Only two? To me it seemed like half a day."

"That's because time passes more slowly here in Wolf-Pack Island, 1 normal hour is 5 hours here."

"Oh..." Was all she could say to that.

_To go back..._ Sylpheel knew what expected them upon arrival.__

"Gourry." She murmured, a mischievous look passing her eyes.

**Chapter 5**

Zelgadis was loosing his patience. Around 2 hours had passed since Xellos had disappeared with Sylpheel's body without a word of what he was going to do besides helping her.

_Ha! Xellos helping someone, I can't believe that until I see it for myself!_

He was getting a funny feeling that something unexpected was going to happen.

_Gods!! Where was Amelia when you needed her for once!? If she had been here she would have been able to take care of Sylpheel's injuries and we wouldn't be here waiting for that bastard to show up and tell us what is going on!!_

Zelgadis held Lina closer to him, she had been crying nonstop, and was probably blaming herself for what had happened to the priestess. She was as worried as he was about their friend in Xellos' hands, who knew what that trickster would do to her, even if he did really help her as he had told them.

Zel looked over at Gourry. The swordsman had not moved from the place Sylpheel's body had laid, he was staring into nothingness. Zelgadis guessed that he was still in shock and maybe as well as Lina blaming himself for not protecting the priestess. But it wasn't _their_ fault! It was all his! If he had reacted sooner nothing of this would have happened!

_Damn it Xellos! Where are you?!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the shadows of the forest trees Sylpheel watched her friends. A malicious grin crossed her features as she felt their emotions. They were exquisite! All their fear, their worry, their anger.... incredible, they made her feel _so_ good.

It seemed that Xellos noticed it, "As Mazoku you'll feed on what you are just feeling. You can still eat normal food as before, but your main source will be the darker emotions of the humans or dragons." She heard Xellos voice next to her." Come!" He extended a hand for her to hold on and disappeared with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~°~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zelgadis was the first to notice their presence. He watched unbelievingly the priestess smiling at him... _that smile_.... just like Xellos. _Damn! What did that fruitcake do to her?_

"Hello minna-san!" She said not looking at Zel but Gourry.

_Her voice just the same. Impossible! She had been dead!? I saw it myself!?_

Lina turned around in Zel's embrace at the sound of Sylpheel's voice. Her eyes were all red from crying, she blinked unbelievingly as she saw them.

Gourry on the other hand finally reacted and as he saw the priestess smiling he ran towards her and held her against him, wishing that she would not disappear at his touch. And she didn't. Instead she put her arms around him holding him close to her.

She had always wished that he would hold her and whisper her name in her ear just like he did now all her live. And to think that to finally get it she had to die first. Wasn't life full of irony? _Yes!_ Life was unfair, but it could sometimes be so sweet. 

Somehow she was disappointed, she had dreamed of him very often, but now that he was embracing her it wasn't like she had expected it too be... it was lame... _ Ah, well, I can change that pretty soon..._

By the time Gourry let go of her, Lina and Zelgadis were standing next to them looking stunned. Sylpheel didn't enjoy the emotions that came from them, they had turned into relief. No, she certainly didn't like it, but they didn't know the best yet. She smiled at them. _No, they didn't!_ And she definitely was going to enjoy their reaction when they knew the truth.

**Chapter 6**

"By L-sama, are you all right Sylpheel?" asked Lina concerned as she reached with her hand to touch the priestess to assure herself that she was real.

"Yes, thanks to Xellos I'm okay now." She told them as she watched Zelgadis suspicious looks on her master. "He made it possible for me to return to you _all_." 

Sylpheel turned her face to Gourry, a hungry look on her face. She reached with her hands for his face and kissed him passionately. Gourry was too stunned to even react.

Xellos smiled to himself._ Well, this is turning really interesting, seems like little Sylpheel has finally decided to take things in her own hands._ Xellos smiled amused. Who would have thought that Sylpheel would turn out to be so direct as Mazoku. _This Sylph-chan is definitely more fun then the old one._

Sylpheel let go of Gourry and smiled lovingly at him before turning to Lina and Zelgadis. Both of them taking a step back as they saw her eyes. Sylpheel guessed from their emotions that they now knew that she no longer was human. She giggled.

"Aren't you happy to see me again, alive?" She asked them managing an incredibly innocent look on her face.

Zelgadis was the first one talk, "You fruitcake!! What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything she didn't agree to. It was her own decision to become mine." Said the trickster looking at them with his amethyst eyes.

Sylpheel had to control herself not to laugh; the look on Lina and Zelgadis' faces was priceless.

"Is… is that true?" asked the sorceress not really wanting to affirm it.

Sylpheel nodded as she turned her attention back to Gourry and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Gourry-kun, do you trust me?" She asked seductively as she looked into his blue eyes seeing her own reflection in them.

Gourry just nodded, not really knowing what was going on, but that was all Sylpheel needed to know to disappear with the swordsman. She was going to get what she wanted no matter how long it took, after all she now had all the time in the world.

"Well, seems like my new servant is going to have fun and since there's nothing else for me to do here I'll be leaving." Said the trickster smiling, "Till next time Lina-chan." and with those words he teleported away.

**Chapter 7**

_Nothing like a long hot bath._ Xellos could think of many things that were better, but as he splashed a little in the water of the bathing tub he was sitting in, he decided that this was a very amusing human thing.__

He felt a pair of slender hands on his back. Xellos controlled the urge to jump up, so instead he turned around. She had really mastered the teleportation technique he had thought her, she had even managed to startled him

"Sylph-chan, what are you doing?" Not the most intelligent question to ask for it was pretty clear that she was washing him.

"I'm washing your back, after all I'm yours for all eternity, remember?" She continued to rub his back.

"But..." Xellos stopped. _What the hell am I doing? A beautiful woman is offering to wash me, so why am I protesting?_

Sylpheel smiled to herself as she felt him relax.

"So how did it go with Gourry-'kun'?" Xellos asked as she started to wash his hair, her slender fingers slightly caressing his head.

"It was all right, Gourry-kun is not bad at all, once you get away from the intellectual level and into a more primal level."

_Yup, to play on his hormones was probably the only way to get him to do what you wanted from him._

"I also took care of the one who attacked me. I believe that he won't be able to bother anyone where I send him." She giggled maliciously.

_Well, who would have thought that little Miss Shy would turn out to make such a lovely Mazoku... _Xellos smiled satisfied with his Sylph-chan.__

Sylpheel started to rinse his hair, he would certainly enjoy repeating this experience in the future.... maybe he should add a little more fun to it. Xellos opened his eyes as he grabbed Sylpheel's hand and turned around.

"If you found the swordsman all right, I guess you'll find this very entertaining." He smiled mischievously as he pulled her hand to his mouth and started nibbling her fingers.

With her free hand Sylpheel shed her clothes as she entered the bathing tub.

"I was starting to think you would never ask." Was the last thing she said, before her lips captured his.

_This is certainly gonna be most entertaining...._

**End…**

   
  



End file.
